un chat version 2
by lilou8
Summary: Harry se retrouve à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sort perdu, mais cela aura de bonne répercussion sur sa vie amoureuse.


Après quelques review, j'ai décidé de faire une autre version de ma première histoire. Elle est un peu plus longue, j'ai aussi vraiment essayé de faire attention à mes fautes mais je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant. J'espère que cela vous plaira un peu plus qu'à la premièreJ.

Merci à celle qui mon laissée une review cela fait plaisir et cela aide beaucoup.

Disclaimers : rien de m'appartiens

Classement : M

Genre: romance/ humour (enfin si on peut considérer ça comme de l'humour)

PS : il est vrai, qu'étant totalement nulle en orthographe, j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un voulait bien soit corriger cette histoire seulement ou bien celle-ci et les suivantes (s'il y'en n'a)

UN CHAT (version 2)

Harry était en cour de métamorphose, et comme d'habitude lui et Ron faisaient les idiots, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de les sermonner sur le fait que les ASPICs avaient lieux dans seulement six mois et que s'ils ne suivaient pas ils allaient les louper. Plusieurs choses avaient changées depuis la fin de la guerre, ses meilleurs amis c'étaient enfin mis ensemble et lui était allé voir Ginny pour être honnête avec elle et lui avouer qu'il aimait un homme. Cela avait fait un choc à la rouquine qui, depuis, l'évitait comme là peste. Hermione quand à elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes et continuait de s'énerver contre eux, quand soudain un sort percuta Harry qui chancela avant de s'évanouir.

Quand le brun se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, il vit Hermione, Ron et Malfoy qui était sûrement l'auteur du sort perdu. Ses deux amis avaient l'air plutôt inquiet.

-« Harry ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Hermione visiblement inquiète.

-« Oui tout va très bien, pourquoi ? » Mais le brun fixait toujours Malfoy, quelque chose l'attirait. Là, tout de suite.

-« t'es sur vieux, tu te sens pas bizarre. » Ajouta Ron.

-« Bon ça va là si il y a un truc vous me le dite ! » Commença à s'énerver Harry.

-« C'est bon Potter calme ta petite crise, tout ce que tes potes essaient de te dire c'est que t'as des oreilles de chat et une queue aussi.» Dit Draco comme si il parlait du beau temps.

-« ah ah ah, très drôle prévient moi la prochaine fois que j'évite de m'étouffer » Dit le brun ironique.

-« abruti lève toi, et tu verras… »

A ce moment le charme fut rompu. Harry se leva et s'inspecta, envoyant ses nouveaux appendices, il commença à paniquer.

-« Combien de temps je vais garder ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec des yeux affolés

-« on ne sait pas encore, Madame pomfresh et le professeur Snape cherchent un remède.» Lui avoua Hermione

-« Mais, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! » S'inquiéta le brun.

-« C'est bon Potter, tu crois vraiment que les autres élèves vont se payer la tête du Sauveur. Alors maintenant tu vas te détendre le balafré, okay ? »

-« Alors toi, tu es très mal placé parce que ça être encore ta faute si je suis dans cet état.» Dit-il en le pointant du doigt. « Et puis si c'est Snape qui s'occupe du remède, jamais je ne retrouverais mais forme initial. »

-« Harry, tu exagères, tu sais très bien qu'il nous a beaucoup aidé pendant la guerre ! »Lui dit la brune

-« C'est bon Hermione, calme toi t'as raison je me suis juste emporté, excuse-moi. Bon est-ce que je pourrais rester seul s'il-vous-plaît ? Histoire d'imprimer tout ça » Dit il en désignant son crâne.

-« Bien sur, mais avant la fouine, t'avais pas un truc à faire ? »

Draco grommela quelque chose que le brun ne compris pas.

-« Aller Malfoy un effort.» Souffla Ron

-« Je suis désolé » dit-il en partant précipitamment.

-« AH AH AH, vous avez vu sa tête, bon allé mon pote on te laisse, à plus »

-« Ron, c'était stupide, vraiment »Dit-elle lasser par temps de stupidité de la part de son petit ami « Harry, je passerais pour te donner les devoirs et les leçons, sort vite de là »

Après cela Harry resta à l'infirmerie encore deux jours, où Hermione était venue au moins une fois pour lui déposer les devoirs « Les études avant tout » avait elle dit, avant qu'il ne puisse sortir. Il était déjà 19h et le repas allait commencer, le gryffondor avait une boule au ventre, il avait peur de la réaction des gens vis-à-vis de ses nouveaux membres.

En le voyant arrivé, des chuchotements s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la salle, mais les gryffondors l'appelèrent et firent comme si de rien n'était sauf une. Les serdaigles l'observaient comme une bête qu'ils allaient disséquer et les poufsouffles avec des regards dégoûtés. Seul les serpentards qui restaient fidèles à eux mêmes ignoraient Harry.

Pendant tout le repas Hermione lui fit un résumé de tout les cours qu'il avait loupé et Ron le regardait juste en l'encourageant du regard. Mais lui, il cherchait une personne en particulier, il n'arrivait pas oublier son odeur, il y pensait depuis deux jours et deux nuits. Il pensait au serpentard blond tout le temps, pire qu'avant ! Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose pouvoir le faire sien.

Harry avait repris les cours normalement, à part quelques petites insultes qui fusaient par-ci par-là, qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Et quelques fois des petits malins s'amusaient à tirer sur sa queue pour voir si il avait mal, ce qui le faisait forcément réagir. Il allait souvent voir l'infirmière pour voir où en était l'avancé du remède mais pour le moment ils creusaient toujours.

Une nuit pendant qu'Harry faisait une de ses nombreuses balades, il croisa le préfet des verts et argents.

-« Alors Potter, on se promène ? » Demanda le blond sarcastiquement. « Tu ne penses pas que je vais laisser passé ça ? »

-« Malfoy, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, et oui j'ai passé une excellente journée maintenant que tu me le demandes. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Moins 20 points pour les gryffondors, et maintenant retourne dans ton dortoir. » Lui ordonna le serpentard qui avait perdu son sourire.

Harry observa le blond pendant quelques instants et son parfum revint le hanter.

-« Tu sais, je préfèrerais rester avec toi. »Dit-il, comme ça sur un coup de tête. « Tu me hantes depuis longtemps et c'est pire depuis que je suis à moitié chat. »

Puis soudain Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le brun voulut s'enfuir pour ne pas à avoir à subir les moqueries de l'autre mais il se retrouva plaqué au mur avec violence et senti tout le corps du serpentard contre lui.

-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Potty ? Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? » Demanda hargneusement le blond.

-« N-non, c'est pas une blague. Ça fait longtemps que je ressens des choses pour toi, en fait depuis que je t'ai vu dans les toilettes en train de pleurer. Sa m'a fait réaliser que tu n'étais pas que mon ennemi mais aussi un autre homme. » Dit-il en rougissant.

Cette tirade eut le don de stopper Draco dans son élan, il dévisagea Harry, puis se recula.

-« Où sont tes amis ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai dit : OU SONT TES AMIS ! » Lui cria le blond

-« Nulle part, Draco je te dis la vérité, je t'aime. »

-« Et pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? »

-« Avant je n'avais pas le courage j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, mais depuis que je me suis transformé mon instinct me crie de te revendiquer comme mon compagnon, de prouver à tout le monde que tu es mien ! »

A la fin de sa déclaration, le gryffondor se jeta sur Draco et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le blond se mit à gémir dans sa bouche et les mains d'Harry se mirent à essayer de lui retirer sa robe de sorcier.

-« Ha-harry, ma chambre »Lui souffla le vert et argent

Le survivant se détacha de quelques centimètres et suivit son amour à travers les couloirs. Une fois dans la chambre, Harry se jeta sur le blond et fini de lui retirer sa robe. Une fois cela fait, la queue de chat du brun se glissa sous la chemise de Draco et caressa ces tétons.

Le serpentard gémissant ne voulant pas être en reste, commença lui aussi à déshabiller son compagnon, il ne lui rester déjà plus que son boxer. Une fois le brun au même niveau, le blond se glissa entre les jambes du rouge et or, et fit glisser son boxer. Il se retrouva devant une imposante érection dont il ne réussi à mettre dans sa bouche à peine la moitié.

-« HAAAaan DraaaAAACOOO plu-uus s'il-te-plaît » Supplia le brun.

Le blond augmenta l'allure de sa bouche, il suçait se pénis avec application, il voulait donner le plus de plaisir possible à Harry. Mais dès qu'il sentit celui-ci sur le point de jouir il se retira. Il ne voulait pas que cela se finisse comme ça.

Draco se retrouva à quatre pattes sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, et senti la langue d'Harry sur ses fesses, puis pénétrer son antre ce qui le fit frémir. Peu de temps après il senti un doigt mouillé entrer en lui ce qui lui fit lâcher quelques gémissements. Deux et trois doigts pénétraient son anus puis quelque chose de doux mais d'un peu plus imposant le pénétra. Draco tourna sa tête pour voir la queue de chat de son amour s'enfoncé en lui, cela eu le don de le faire durcir encore un peu plus.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de voir Draco gémir, il attrapa ces hanches et aligner son sexe sur l'entrée de Draco, il le pénétra d'un coup de rein. Le serpentard gémi de douleur et des larmes se mirent à couler, Harry attendit que son compagnon lui donne le signal pour commencer. Le serpentard vit que le sexe en lui formait une bosse sur son ventre.

Quand il sentit les hanches du blond bougés, il commença de lent va et vient qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides et violents sous les gémissements et suppliques de Draco. Quand il trouva la prostate du blond, celui-ci se mit à crier à plein poumons, au point qu'il crut que toute l'école les entendait. Au bout d'une dizaine d'aller retour il se retira et mit Draco sur le dos qui geignais d'avoir perdu cette présence. Puis Harry le pénétra de nouveau et repris un rythme soutenu. Ils jouirent ensemble et s'écroulèrent sur le lit, le blond se blotti contre son chat.

-« Harry ? »

-« Mmmh »

-« Je t'aime »

Après cette phrase la nuit fut très courte pour notre jeune couple.

Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent main dans la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres dans la grande salle, un silence s'installa. Des personnes chuchotaient sur leur passage, quelques poufsouffles et une gryffondors s'évanouirent. Harry et Draco allèrent s'assoir à la table des rouges et ors.

-« Eh bah j'y aurais jamais cru mais bon bah bienvenue à notre table la fouine » dit Ron avec un sourire et lui désignant deux places.

-« Merci la belette »

-« Malfoy, venant de toi je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais été dessous » Lui dit Dean.

- « HEIN! »

-« DEAN ! Je n'avais pas besoin de détaille sur la vie sexuelle de mon meilleur pote, et encore au petit-déjeuner ! » Lui cria Ron

-« Oh Ron ça va, de toute manière je suis sur qu'un jour ou l'autre tu vas les surprendre en pleine action » Dit il en ricanant. « Combien de fois ça a failli être cas Seam' ? »

Seamus lui mit un coup sur la tête et Draco était devenue rouge et c'était rapproché d'Harry qui se colla à lui. Machinalement le serpentard lui caressa les oreilles.

-« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi » Lui souffla dit-il « sinon tu pourras toujours t'aider de ta main droite le soir »

Ce qui fit rire toute la tablé et blanchir Dean.

-« Mais mon amour je ne dis que la vérité ! »S'indigna celui-ci.

Tout ceci fit rougir Hermione, puis elle se mit à saigner abondamment du nez.

C'est comme ça que le couple fut accepté par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Et plus personnes ne fut étonné de les voir disparaître assez souvent pour plusieurs heures ou s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

bonne soirée, lilou8


End file.
